


The Kappa & The Monk - Beta

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: The Kappa & The Monk [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes





	The Kappa & The Monk - Beta

**#01 Walking**  
It was easier to cop a feel when they were walking.  
  
**#02 Waltz**  
"The idiot's pretty good at waltzing."  
  
**#03 Wishes**  
Sometimes  Gojyo wishes that Sanzo's past turned out differently.  
  
**#04 Wonder**  
Seeing the barely-concealed wonder in Sanzo's eyes was more than worth the whole birthday debacle.  
  
**#05 Worry**  
Gojyo worries when it rains.  
  
**#06 Whismy**  
Some of their days together held a slight whimsical quality to them, other days they just humped like rabbits.  
  
**#07 Waste/Wasteland**  
Without each other they felt like they were wasting away.  
  
**#08 Whiskey & Rum**  
They were quite the pair when they were drunk together.  
  
**#09 War**  
"Loving Sanzo is a lot like being in a war, everyone keeps wishing me the best of luck, and some random guy gave me a bullet-proof vest, like my angel would ever shoot me."  
  
**#10 Weddings**  
"If you keep groping me, you'll have to explain to Hakkai why there are grass stains on the flower girl dress (which, I _am_ going to kill him for)."  
  
**#11 Birthday**  
"What's the  ero-kappa smiling about?"  
  
**#12 Blessing**  
"It's a damn good thing that we have the kid's blessing, otherwise we'd never get a moments peace."  
  
**#13 Bia**  
"Waterfalls remind me of Gojyo, always racing headlong into danger."  
  
**#14 Buming**  
They bummed each other's smokes a lot.  
  
**#15 Breathing**  
Gojyo's breathing always help lull Sanzo to sleep.  
  
**#16 Breaking**  
Gojyo was always afraid that if he pushed to hard, Sanzo would break.  
  
**#17 Belief**  
It was Sanzo's firm belief that he would always end up alone, but Gojyo was slowly proving him wrong.  
  
**#18 Balloon**  
Sometimes he felt like he was Icarus and Sanzo was the sun, and even if he fell he knew that Sanzo would fall with him.  
  
**#19 Balcony**  
He pulls Sanzo closer, gives him a kiss on the cheek and continues to watch the world from the balcony of their apartment.  
  
**#20 Bane**  
"Sometimes he's the bane of my existence, especially when he's horny."  
  
**#21 Quiet**  
He never thought that he would miss Gojyo's constant chatting."  
  
**#22 Quirks**  
"Did you know that Sanzo purrs when you rub his stomach or his neck, he's my little sex kitten."  
  
**#23 Question**  
"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?"  
  
**#24 Quarrels**  
"Quarrels equal make-up sex, end-of story."  
  
**#25 Qutting**  
"I'll quit if Sanzo quits."  
  
**#26 Jump**  
"Sanzo jumps when he's startled, it's so cute."  
  
**#27 Jester**  
Gojyo doesn't mind playing the role of jester.  
  
**#28 Jousting**  
"Yeah we _joust_ on a regular basis, hey don't give me that look."  
  
**#29 Jewel**  
"Sanzo's eyes remind me of jewels."  
  
**#30 Just**  
"Hey that wasn't a fair fight, your boyfriend cheated!"  
  
**#31 Smirk**  
"Uh, gotta go Sanzo just smirked at me, and you all know what that means.  
  
**#32 Sorrow**  
"Goddamnit you idiot, you promised me you'd be okay."  
  
**#33 Stupidity**  
"Gojyo's random bouts of stupidity astound me."  
  
**#34 Serenade**  
"He only tries to serenade me so I'll kiss him to shut him up."  
  
**#35 Sarcasm**  
"Sanzo gets sarcastic when he gets annoyed, he has like some kind up preemptive wall of sarcasm that stops random people from asking him questions."  
  
**#36 Sordid**  
Most demons in Shangri-La knew of their somewhat sordid romance.  
  
**#37 Solilouqy**  
"Sanzo talks to himself a lot, especially if he's frustrated,  or when he thinks nobody's watching."  
  
**#38 Sojourn**  
Gojyo's stay with Sanzo wouldn't be temporary.  
  
**#39 Share**  
They'd share their last smokes, but only if they were desperate for a fix.  
  
**#40 Soliatry**  
Sanzo spent most of his time alone.  
  
**#41 Nowhere**  
"I get absolutely no sex if we get lost."  
  
**#42 Neutral**  
The bedroom was a neutral territory for them.  
  
**#43 Nuance**  
Gojyo watched Sanzo enough to notice the slightest shifts in his body language.  
  
**#44 Near**  
"Sanzo always shifts closer to me when we share a bed."  
  
**#45 Natural**  
They liked to have sex outside, a lot, as long as there weren't any ants.  
  
**#46 Horizon**  
It was different the first time he saw the horizon after the final battle.  
  
**#47 Valiant**  
Despite his most valiant efforts in protecting Sanzo, he still didn't get any sex.  
  
**#48 Virtuous**  
Neither of them were particularly virtuous.  
  
**#49 Victory**  
"I'll let you screw me in the tub, if you get in here now."  
  
**#50 Defeat**  
"Go to sleep, Gojyo."


End file.
